mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 905 - The Deadly Bees
The Movie Synopsis Overextended pop singer Vicki Robbins (Suzanna Leigh) collapses from exhaustion (and perhaps, heat stroke) while lip-syncing a tune during a music television show. Her physician (actor Michael Gwynn, whom some viewers will recognize as Lord Melbury from Fawlty Towers) suggests that a visit to Seagull Island will soothe her. Vicki arrives on the island and is quickly embroiled in a murder plot, and she finds herself caught between rival beekeepers. Information *The guitarist on the far right in the band at the beginning of the movie is a pre-Faces, pre-Rolling Stones Ron Wood. *The male leads were supposedly written for Christopher Lee and Boris Karloff.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0061557/trivia *Was nominated in ''The Golden Turkey Awards'' series for Most Badly Bumbled Bee Movie of All Time. It lost to The Swarm. The Episode Host Segments (Mike Nelson and Paul Chaplin) try to recruit Brain Guy']] *'Prologue''' Mike Tom and Crow quickly go through a montage of disjointed melodramatic scenes reminiscent of of various cop dramas, soap operas and hospital dramas. *'Segment 1' Mike and Servo quickly explain they were just doing the previous segment for fun. Bobo and Brain Guy are watching daytime television and eating chili dogs. Two observers (Mike Nelson and Paul Chaplin) teleport into Castle Forrester and try to retrieve Brain Guy so he can help them rebuild their planet. *'Segment 2' Crow is enamored by the cigarette-addicted old hag from the movie and writes her a love sonnet. *'Segment 3' Tom tries raising a hive of wood ticks. Meanwhile Brain Guy is packing for his departure from Earth. In a musical number he sings about leaving. Bobo and Pearl join in the song and convince him to stay with their lyrics. *'Segment 4' Crow has misplaced his "Just for Men" hair dye. Mike decides to dress as a bee and communicate using bee's body movements. Using bee wiggles he easily conveys a number of complex ideas to Tom but fails to resolve Crow's Just For Men problem. *'Closing Segment' Mike, Crow and Servo agree that bees should be in every single movie and they're visited by the mysterious silent man in the bowler hat (Jim Mallon). In Castle Forrester the observers are having a psychic battle. Bobo distracts them with chili dogs long enough for Brain Guy to steal one of their brain dishes and hand it off to Pearl for disposal. The remaining observer challenges Brain Guy to a final battle of mental powers. This battle is cut short when Brain Guy kicks him in the knee and snatches his brain dish away too. Stripped of their brains, Brain Guy condemns the two Observers to live out the rest of their lives in Wisconsin as raging Packers fans. The man in the bowler hat makes a final appearance. *'Stinger': "The dog's meat, have you seen it?" Other Notes Guest Stars *''Observers'': Michael J. Nelson, Paul Chaplin *''Bowler Hatted Man'': Jim Mallon Trivia *This was the final episode in which Jim Mallon made an on-screen appearance. *Magic Voice is heard for the final time during the Prologue. Alternate Credits * Beez McKeever is credited as "Deadly Beez McKeever". Obscure References * "A Touch of Honey, the novel on which this was based..." :Crow is singing to the tune of "A Taste of Honey" by The Beatles. *''"I'm off to become Lulu."'' :Lulu was a Scottish singer who became popular in Great Britain in the late sixties. She sang the theme for the James Bond film The Man with the Golden Gun and also had a role in the classic 1967 Sidney Poitier vehicle To Sir with Love (for which she also sang the hit theme song). Vicki looks a little bit like her. *''"Hat from the Norman Fell line."'' :Actor Norman Fell is well-known for playing the put-upon landlord Stanley Roper in the TV sitcom Three's Company and its spinoff The Ropers. *''"Lord Melbury!"'' :The actor playing the doctor appeared in Fawlty Towers' pilot episode, "A Touch of Class", as a confidence trickster calling himself Lord Melbury. *''"I used to live next to the Jeffersons."'' :Frank Finlay (the actor playing Mr. Manfred) bears a passing resemblance to actor Paul Benedict, who played the Jeffersons' neighbor Harry Bentley on the TV comedy The Jeffersons. *Manfred: "My name is Manfred." Crow: "You've heard of my Earth Band?" :Reference to British prog-rock group, Manfred Mann's Earth Band, famous for their version of Bruce Springsteen's "Blinded by the Light." *''"She'd be a little more relaxed at the Lockhorns'..."'' :The Lockhorns is a long-running newspaper comic panel about a married couple with a contentious relationship. *''"That horse also plays Wilson on Home Improvement."'' :On the TV sitcom Home Improvement, the Taylor family's neighbor Wilson's face was always partially obscured, usually by the wooden fence that separated the two homes' yards (but sometimes by other objects). *''"It's the guy from the Magritte painting!"'' :A reference to the René Magritte painting The Son of Man, in which the face of a man wearing a bowler hat is obscured by an apple. *''"They're growing Bill the Cat!"'' :Bill the Cat is a disheveled, bug-eyed character from the comic strip Bloom County. *''"Breathe deep the gathering gloom, watch lights fade from every room."'' :The poem read during the Moody Blues' "Nights in White Satin," inspired by the tinkling music played during that scene, similar to that of the song. *"Those chickens must be scared Ozzy Osbourne is going to get them" :Refers to the British heavy metal singer who gained notoriety for biting the head off a dove in 1981. Another Osbourne reference was made in It Lives by Night, only referencing the 1982 incident involving Osbourne biting the head off a bat. *''"One of Elizabeth Kübler-Ross's stages of grief: heavy smoking."'' :'A reference to the five stages of grief (denial, anger, bargaining, depression, acceptance), a theory put forth by psychiatrist Elizabeth Kübler-Ross in her 1969 book On Death And Dying. *''"Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, let's go..."'' :Lyrics from the wintertime song "Sleigh Ride". *''"She's headed right for the Honeycomb Hideout..."'' :Honeycomb cereal commercials during the '70s and '80s featured a children's clubhouse (located in the woods) called the Honeycomb Hideout, where new visitors would be introduced to the cereal. Memorable Quotes : opening credits are shown against scenes of a swarm of honeybees. : '''Crow: They named every bee? This is gonna take forever... : British rock band The Birds (not the more famous Byrds) perform a song. : Crow: singing Eight… miles… wrong! : . . . : Servo: Guys, just skip the music and go right to the heroin. : car pulls up in front of a very hairy-looking tree. : Crow: Hey, they're growing Bill the Cat! : is sitting down at the pub : Hargrove: Morning, David. : Hawkins: Good morning, Mr. Hargrove. What can I get you? : Hargrove: Oh, the usual. : Servo: 9 A.M., why so late? : Hargrove: Make it a double, will you? : Crow: Alright, now we're in England. : Mike: Andy Capp: The Movie. : Mary Hargrove pours gasoline on her husband's beehives, tossing Doris aside when she tries to interfere. : Mike: Wow! Look at her go! I didn't realize cigarettes had so many vitamins! : bees kill first Mrs. Hargrove's dog and then her, the local coroner questions Mr. Hargrove at an inquest. : Coroner: Is there anything you can tell this court which would help it to establish the exact cause of your wife's death? : Hargrove: The cause should be obvious. She was stung to death by bees. : Coroner: And her dog? : Servo Hargrove: Uh, the dog didn't sting her. : gets dressed and sneaks out, her shoes clacking with a rather horse hoof-like sound. : Servo: to "Sleigh Bells" Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, let's go… : Doris, wearing a somewhat dull brown skirt and vest over a white shirt, walks through the woods. : Crow: Hey, it's Nondescript Spice. : Mike: Whose woods these are? : Crow: Oh, I think I know. : Mike: Huh? : in the trees, the killer bees are swarming in a whirlpool-like circle. : Servo: gasps Killer cookie crumbs! : Crow Doris: Damn, it's that "bee-loud glade" that Yeats spoke of. : Vicki passes out from exhaustion during her solo, the music is still playing on the reel-to-reel, with her voice still singing as well. : Crow: She still lip-syncs better than Jewel. : feverish nightmare includes a shot of Tess, barking as bees swarm over her : Mike Tess: Avenge me! Ruff! : Vicki is waiting at Manfred's home, Hargrove brings him the rest of her luggage. : Mike Hargrove: If you're looking for her panties I'm already wearing the good ones. : after Vicki drops a flaming log on Manfred's carpet, his entire house is engulfed in flames. : Crow: The house was made of typing paper and oily rags. : the very end of the movie, as Vicki is leaving Hargrove's farm, a man in a bowler hat walks in from out of nowhere. Then the credits roll. : Crow confused: All right, start smoochin', movie! What the hell is this? : Servo: Is there going to be a credit that says "Guy At The End"? Video releases A home video release of this episode is not currently forthcoming. However, the host segments are available on the Satellite Dishes disc included in Volume XXXIX. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Foreign Film Deadly Bees Category:Unrated movies Category:Episodes directed by Michael J. Nelson Category:Film adaptations Category:Crime movies